


【露X女普】黎明前的童話

by wish2611



Series: 露普短篇 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish2611/pseuds/wish2611
Summary: Author:朔莫舊文自貼方便同好閱讀一、這是男露X女普的BG文。二、這是本家設定的女版普魯士，不是阿普因故性轉，所以個性上也略有不同，露樣對待男性和女性的態度也有所差異。三、因為是BG，可能有些言情有些少女，單純滿足作者的喜好，雷者請千萬慎入。四、本家設定的女版普.魯.士叫Julchen，問過會德文的朋友，那是Julia（可譯為尤莉亞、茱莉亞或茱莉葉）的可愛版，類似小xxx的說法，難以直接音譯，因此暫以茱莉亞來稱呼）
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 露普短篇 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552741
Kudos: 4





	【露X女普】黎明前的童話

清晨時分，銀髮紅眸的美麗少女端坐在帥帳中，一手拿書，一手操縱象徵各軍團的棋石，在中歐地圖上進行戰術模擬，精緻的面容帶著揮之不去的疲憊。

「戰爭中一條萬古不易的公理，是確保己方的側翼和後方，而設法迂迴繞至敵方的側翼和後方。」

這是茱莉亞例行的練習，對國土破碎、力量偏低的她來說，只能靠高明的戰術與嫻熟的技巧制服敵方。

尤其是在普魯士王國瀕臨崩潰邊緣的現在。

「騎兵得勝的一翼，不要讓對方騎兵能再度集結，應保持良好的秩序向他們追擊……啊、老爹？」

準備再次移動棋石時，茱莉亞手上的書突然被人一把拿走。

她回頭一看，灰髮的普魯士國王正站在一旁，笑意盈盈地注視自己。

「《一般戰爭原理》？尊敬的殿下願意閱讀我的著作，真是令我不勝榮幸。」

腓特烈大帝順手幫茱莉亞把散亂的銀色長髮收攏至耳後，突然話鋒一轉說道：

「但是，您暫時不用讀這些了，我推薦您閱讀外交禮儀教學。」

「咦？你不會是想投降了吧？你不是說過，一個省分都不能……」

「放心。」

在普魯士殿下疑惑又不滿的注視下，普魯士國王的笑容漸漸加大。

「伊莉紗白那個老妖婆終於下地獄去了，由她親愛的外甥——彼得三世繼任為全俄羅斯的皇帝。我想，聰明如您，應該明白這意味著什麼吧？」

「啊？！那個愛慕你的蠢蛋彼得？」

茱莉亞忍不住站起身來，驚愕中混雜矛盾的欣喜與失落。

西元1756年，奧地利、法蘭西、俄羅斯組成7000萬人的巨大同盟，意圖把普魯士與她的450萬人民從歐洲地圖上抹消。

而她唯一的盟友，是遠在大海彼端，僅能提供金錢支援，陸軍一點也派不上用場的大英帝國。

儘管普魯士殿下頑強不屈，帶領摯愛她的子民贏得一次次的勝利，終究不敵歐洲最強的三大國同盟，隨著英國補助的斷絕與科爾貝格要塞的陷落，被一步一步逼入絕境。

現在，一切都有了轉機。

「新沙皇已經下令停戰，遣使與普魯士結盟，並準備派軍……您好像有些失望？」

普魯士國王好奇地詢問，茱莉亞沈默一會，才偏過頭，悶聲說道：

「真的要接受嗎？你以前還說，俄羅斯是亞洲的野蠻人。」

「他們現在是普魯士的守護神了。」

腓特烈大帝毫不在乎地聳聳肩，茱莉亞卻依然有些不甘心。

「但是，靠這種、這種……的方式獲得勝利，一點都不帥氣。英國不補助又如何？軍備和金錢都消耗殆盡又如何？普魯士偏不屈服、偏要堂堂正正贏得勝利與榮耀。」

說到這，她用左手握緊飲過無數敵軍鮮血的長劍劍柄，豔紅色的眼眸瞬間亮了起來。

「在絕境中奇蹟似地反敗為勝，一舉擊敗歐洲最強的三個國度，光是想像就令人熱血沸騰！這會成為傳說，被全歐洲的報紙與後世的史書頌揚不已。」

普魯士國王沒有說話，只是朝他的國家殿下一直笑一直笑，笑得茱莉亞渾身不自在，眼神因心虛而四處飄移，終於沮喪地低頭認錯。

「沒有理由而讓士兵流血，那是不道德的屠殺——你是要說這個吧？我只是惋惜一下而已，才不會為了無聊的意氣用事，拒絕俄羅斯的援助與和平。」

頓了頓，她遲疑地問道：

「可是……你就不怕被人取笑嗎？說普魯士靠男人的愛慕才得救，其他國家的報紙肯定會寫一堆難聽的報導羞辱我們。」

「無所謂，國家利益至上。如果祖國的利益有此需要，其他任何的考慮都必須沈默。」

腓特烈大帝親暱地摸摸祖國銀色的頭顱安撫，宛如疼愛女兒的父親一般。

儘管茱莉亞的年齡至少是他的十倍以上，他依然情不自禁把對方當作自己的孩子對待，只因那是自己所摯愛，並呵護照顧、使之日漸強盛的國度。

「再說，這表示殿下您的第一公僕、也就是我的魅力非凡，說不定能成為傳說，讓後世的歷史學者記上一筆。」

繁忙的國事與軍務使他勞心勞力，頭髮灰白，臉上也有深深的皺紋，卻自有一種令人折服的智慧和氣度。

這便是腓特烈大帝最不可思議的地方，他被歐洲三大國的女性掌權者所憎恨：奧地利的瑪麗亞‧特蕾西亞女大公、俄羅斯的伊莉莎白女皇與法蘭西的蓬巴杜爾夫人。

而他又同時被眾多男性奉為英雄熱烈崇拜，例如英國首相小庇特、奧地利皇儲約瑟夫，以及如今的俄羅斯新皇彼得三世。

「還是說……」

腓特列大帝又笑了起來，帶著狡黠與算計的笑。

「您是嫉妒自己的魅力不如我這個中年男人？」

「才沒有！俄羅斯皇帝算不了什麼，要是認真起來，肯定連俄羅斯帝國都會拜倒在本小姐的裙下。」

茱莉亞抬高頭顱，信誓旦旦地宣稱。

想到當初與彼得大帝一起訪問柏林，白白軟軟、比自己還要可愛的紫眸少年，她猶豫一下，又接著說道：

「……當然，我一點都不屑幹這種事。」

「不愧是我尊敬的祖國殿下，那我就拭目以待了。」

腓特列大帝大帝煞有其事地拍手稱讚，敷衍得非常明顯。

1762年3月，普魯士殿下親自前往聖彼得堡，贈送俄羅斯皇帝象徵普魯士軍人榮譽的黑鷹勛章，並研擬兩國同盟合約。

彼得三世高興到睡不好覺，還率領王宮所有人在冬宮廣場上列隊迎接。

他們從凌晨等到正午，在伊凡打了無數個呵欠後，終於等到遠道而來的普魯士使節團。

隊伍的最前端，是一名英姿凜然、氣勢非凡的少女騎士。

她騎在一匹通體漆黑的高大駿馬上，如瀑般的銀色長髮在豔陽下閃爍耀眼的光芒。右頰的刀疤無損她的美貌，反而突顯那不羈的神采。

「唷、你是俄羅斯帝國吧？從北方大戰以來就沒再見面，沒想到才半個世紀，已經長這麼高了。」

普魯士殿下看都不看彼得三世一眼，直接拍馬來到高大俊秀的斯拉夫青年面前，語帶挑釁地問道：

「這幾年雖然常跟俄軍打，但一直沒機會親自跟你對戰，要來一場試試嗎？」

俄羅斯殿下眨了眨眼沒有回答，向侍立在兩旁的近衛軍團作出手勢。

下一刻，早已預備好的150門大砲齊鳴，撕裂聖彼得堡的天空，發出震耳欲聾的轟隆聲響，就連大地也為之震動，反覆數次才終於停止。 註1

遵循俄羅斯皇帝的命令，俄羅斯帝國用最高規格的迎賓禮節，歡迎普魯士王國的到來。

「這是？」

就算是身經百戰的普魯士殿下，也被這隆重的歡迎嚇了一跳，不敢相信自己的眼睛。

儘管被霍亨佐倫家族統治以來，普魯士王國一年比一年強大並不斷向外擴張，但依然算不上真正的歐洲強國，更遑論被如此對待。

「呵呵！」

看到那高傲的臉龐浮現錯愕的神情，甚至有片刻的狼狽，伊凡滿意地微微一笑，產生惡作劇成功的喜悅。

「俄羅斯帝國——伊凡‧布拉金斯基，我代表全國人民，歡迎閣下的到訪。」

茱莉亞輕咬下唇，不滿於自己適才的失態，有種被人捉弄的感覺。

「普魯士王國——茱莉亞‧拜爾修米特。」

她俐落地翻身下馬，主動朝俄羅斯殿下握手致意，隨即眼波流轉，用調侃的語氣續道：

「非常感謝貴國如此……『盛大』的迎接。」

「這是我們陛下的一番心意。」

俄羅斯殿下話聲甫落，就被俄羅斯皇帝一把推開。

「您好！我就是俄羅斯的皇帝，請稱呼我彼得就好，當然，叫小彼得也行。我從小就非常崇拜普魯士，您輝煌的戰史、精良的軍隊、嚴謹的制度與紀律都令我仰慕不已。」

彼得三世興奮地握著茱莉亞的雙手，滔滔不絕地訴說自己對普魯士王國與腓特烈大帝的仰慕之情。

「尤其是貴國的皇帝陛下。世界上沒有比他更偉大、更英明的君王了，他是精通軍事、政治、音樂、藝術的哲學家國王，讓柏林成為被上帝所眷顧的光之城，宛如夜空中最明亮的北極星，被德意志的人民圍繞旋轉……」 註2

說到興頭上時，他還張開雙臂想擁抱眼前的少女騎士，似乎把對方當成自己最最崇拜的腓特烈大帝的替身。

「呃……」

茱莉亞下意識要給幼稚的新任沙皇一拳，隨即想到自己是來和對方結盟的，只好拚命忍耐，僵著身體，接受那討厭的擁抱。

「陛下，您這樣對待身份高貴的女性，似乎有些不合禮節。」

茱莉亞耐心到達極限時，始終在一旁看戲的伊凡才走上前，拉開彼得三世為她解圍。

再白痴也是俄羅斯的皇帝，他可不想讓自己的上司在大庭廣眾下被一名女性毆打。

「我這只是表示歡迎……」

彼得三世還想辯駁，卻因伊凡的一句話乖乖閉嘴。

「但於禮不合！要是腓特烈陛下知道自己侍奉的主人被如此對待，不知會有何感想？」

全歐洲都知道，腓特烈大帝一向討厭女性，甚至不允許自己的妻子住在無憂宮。

普魯士國王唯一會在乎、疼愛的女性，就只有他在即位之初便單膝下跪宣誓效忠，聲稱自己是對方第一公僕的普魯士王國。

「謝啦！要是真的揍下去，我肯定會被老爹罵。」

茱莉亞這才鬆開握得死緊的拳頭，把伊凡拉到一邊，小聲道謝。

「話說，你家皇帝的腦袋……」

「被老鼠啃壞了。」

伊凡輕描淡寫地回答。

「可以的話，我還真想用他和普魯士國王交換，附贈一千萬盧布。」

「休想！」

茱莉亞就這樣留在冬宮作客，直到把俄普同盟條約和俄羅斯的資金、軍備援助帶回普魯士王國為止。

她天天都被幼稚的沙皇糾纏，不是要為俄羅斯設計和普魯士相似的軍服軍徽，就是詢問腓特烈大帝的一切，外貌、嗜好、價值觀、日常作息，甚至喜歡的食物和顏色也不放過。

三天後的晚上，茱莉亞終於再也忍耐不下去。

「能不能管管你家的皇帝？本小姐快被他煩死了！」

她一腳踹開俄羅斯殿下的房門，跪在雪白的大床上，把睡得迷迷糊糊的斯拉夫青年拉起來，扯著圍巾前後搖晃。

「竟然要我用普魯士軍隊的操練法來訓練他，還說要帶五萬大軍親自到我老爹的麾下作戰……他到底有沒有統治者的自覺？這樣亂搞肯定會引發叛亂。」

「停、停，可以先等我整裝完畢再說嗎？」

伊凡被搖得頭昏眼花，好不容易睡意消退意識清醒後，才一臉尷尬地問道。

除了姊妹以外，他從來沒有被年輕女性闖入臥室的經驗，錯愕之餘，也慶幸自己至少穿著睡袍，沒有裸睡的習慣。

「行。」

茱莉亞跳下床，雙手抱胸站在一旁，等伊凡更衣完畢好繼續罵。

但左等右等，只見紫眸青年打開衣櫃後就僵住不動，白晰的臉龐浮現極淡的暈紅。

「啊？你楞在那裡幹嘛？不是說要更衣嗎？」

茱莉亞不解地與伊凡大眼瞪小眼，最後才反應過來，捧著肚子爆笑出聲。

「噗哈哈哈哈！你不會是害羞了吧？俄羅斯還真可愛，要是換成法蘭西那個暴露狂，早就脫個精光現給本小姐看。」

她笑到眼角流淚，還大力拍打伊凡的右肩。

「放心，我從小在條頓騎士團的男人堆里長大，男人的裸體早看膩了，就算你體格再好肌肉再多也一樣。」

「就算是這樣，這也太……」

伊凡還想反駁，茱莉亞卻撇撇嘴，中氣十足地訓斥。

「是男人就乾脆一點！再說，我們都是國家而非人類，又不能結婚生子，性別根本毫無意義。」

話都說到這個份上，伊凡只好脫下睡袍，當著茱莉亞的面換起衣服來。

從頭到尾，茱莉亞都坦率地直視伊凡，沒有任何少女的扭捏害羞，還在伊凡露出結實的腹肌時，讚賞似地吹了聲口哨。

「嘖嘖、體格不錯嘛！我還以為愛喝酒的俄羅斯人都會有軟趴趴的啤酒肚。」

等到伊凡換上一身筆挺的軍裝時，她突然欺身上前，抽出配劍抵住對方的下巴。

「要不要來打一場？大耶格爾斯多夫、庫勒斯道夫和利格尼茨時都多虧你『照顧』，現在沒得打了，好歹也要親自分個高下吧？」

她眼神明亮、躍躍欲試，充滿對戰鬥的渴求及興奮。

「唔……」

或許是因為從小與姊妹相依為命的關係，伊凡始終對女性保持一份溫柔尊重，在烏克蘭與白俄羅斯都被敵國奪去的現在也不例外。

然而，面對眼前比男人還要豪邁爽朗的少女騎士，伊凡還真不知該怎樣應對。

半個世紀前，他曾在彼得大帝的帶領下前往柏林，和年少的普魯士殿下結為盟友，也曾在北方大戰時與之攜手作戰，一起擊敗被譽為北方雄獅的瑞典王國。

那時的茱莉亞頭髮比男生還短，個性更是桀驁不馴，總是以伊凡的老大自居，穿著男性軍服到處惹事生非，一點女孩子的樣子也沒有，讓他到最後終戰時，才赫然發現，對方竟是一名不折不扣的女性。

「說起來，妳變得可真多。」

伊凡近距離打量對方秀麗的面容與細瘦的手腕，語氣有些感慨。

一別半個世紀，茱莉亞已經留起過腰的長髮，換上特別設計的軍服上衣、純黑短裙以及雪白的繫帶長靴，露出讓男人目不轉睛的美腿，從當年野蠻粗魯的小少年，搖身一變為美麗帥氣的女騎士。

然而，儘管外表有了變化，她的靈魂卻依然堅韌而強悍。

如果不是親眼目睹，誰能想像，在過去六年的戰爭中，就是這樣一個看似纖弱的少女，一肩扛起450萬人民的性命，硬撼歐洲三大強國聯盟，接連締造讓人驚訝不已的輝煌勝利？

「喂！喂！你在發什麼呆啊？」

茱莉亞鏘一聲收回配劍，用力拉扯伊凡柔軟的臉頰，好讓他回過神來。

「我才想告你詐欺咧！想當年你小小軟軟的超級可愛，總是一臉崇拜的跟在我後頭，眼睛跟小鹿一樣天真無邪，讓人忍不住想調戲欺負……怎麼現在長得跟熊一樣又高又壯，真是掃興！」

茱莉亞越說越氣，自動在伊凡的臥室東翻西找，找出伊凡的配劍塞到他的手裡，隨即拉著他穿過長長的迴廊，前往昏暗的王宮庭園。

「來來！我們這就來打一場，別客氣儘管上。」

她再次抽出配劍對準伊凡，還伸出右手食指朝對方勾了勾。

「現在是半夜，不適合吧？」

伊凡搔搔奶油色的頭顱，神情有些無奈。

他一向對女性沒轍，更討厭攻擊女性，才會在小時候，每次都被妹妹追得邊哭邊逃卻不敢反抗。

「半夜才好，不用擔心有蒼蠅來打擾，例如你家的蠢蛋沙皇。」

「但是這裡光線不足。」

「有盞煤氣燈就夠用了，戰爭可不分白天黑夜。難道堂堂的俄羅斯帝國，都不曾在夜間作戰過？」

伊凡說一句，就被茱莉亞駁斥一句。

她最後終於忍不住，直接揮劍攻擊伊凡，迫使他拔劍自衛。

「啊啊有夠麻煩！打就對了，別囉囉嗦嗦婆婆媽媽。」

伊凡一開始採取守勢，仗著力量上的絕對優勢，穩穩地擋下茱莉亞接二連三的攻擊。

她的攻勢卻越來越凌厲，利用高超的技巧與靈活的移動，出劍的方位一次比一次刁鑽，劍劍直指伊凡的空隙，使他措手不及、連連敗退。

「呵、有趣。」

伊凡終於來了興致，拋開不打女性的原則，與茱莉亞展開激烈的戰鬥，你來我往、打得酣暢淋漓。

「呼…‥可惡，再怎麼鍛鍊，體力還是比不上男人。」

戰鬥持續許久，茱莉亞最後終於體力不支，氣喘吁吁地靠在噴水池旁休息。

見狀，伊凡收起配劍，笑吟吟地走到她面前問道：

「妳要認輸了嗎？」

茱莉亞偏頭凝視波光燐燐的水面，不發一語。

「坦率的認輸也是騎士的美德……啊！」

猝不及防間，茱莉亞掬起池水朝伊凡臉上潑去。

早已鬆懈的伊凡來不及反應，下意識遮住眼部，卻被茱莉亞趁機一腳踹倒在地，把他壓在身下，用銳利的劍尖對準他的咽喉。

「嘿嘿、這下要認輸的是誰呢？」

「妳這是使詐。」

伊凡不甘心地睜大清澈的紫眸，用甜甜軟軟的嗓音控訴。

「戰爭中，狐狸皮有時也和獅子皮同樣需要，因為當實力失效時，狡計反而能成功——這是本小姐親愛的老爹的訓示。」

說到這，茱莉亞愉悅地笑了起來，用空下來的右手撥弄因打鬥而散亂的長髮，柔軟的髮絲在月光照拂下流轉美麗的銀色光華。

「力量大體力好又如何？本小姐可是為戰爭而生的國度，幾百年的經驗和技術是你這個死小鬼拍馬都趕不上的。」

那笑容在幽暗的夜色中顯得太過耀眼，讓伊凡有一瞬間的失神。

他忍不住伸出手，用指腹輕輕摩挲茱莉亞臉上稍嫌猙獰的傷疤，低聲問道：

「這是怎麼留下來的？」

「楚德湖、坦能登堡，或者庫恩道夫？就算是天縱英才的本小姐也會有失敗的時候，誰記得是哪場戰爭的結果？反正傷疤是戰士榮耀的勛章，看久了也挺帥的。」

茱莉亞灑脫地聳聳肩，接著跨坐在伊凡身上，長劍打橫抵住他的脖子，彎下腰，語帶威脅地問道：

「你到底要不要認輸啊？不准岔開話題。」

距離近到曖昧，甚至能感受到彼此的吐息。

從伊凡的角度望去，正好能看到對方微微起伏的胸膛、嗅到那少女特有的體香。之前劇烈的戰鬥使茱莉亞的臉龐沁出薄汗，恰恰滑落在伊凡的鎖骨上。

「唔……」

過於親密的接觸讓伊凡感到有些困窘，不自在地扭動身體。

從來不在乎男女之分的茱莉亞毫無所覺，反而加大箝制的力道。左手繼續持劍抵住伊凡的脖子、右手用力按住伊凡的胸口，並用雪白結實的大腿，緊緊夾住他的腰部。

「走開……」

「在你認輸之前，別想輕易掙脫。」

伊凡慌了起來，茱莉亞卻特意調整姿勢，把他夾得更緊。

她被嚴格禁慾的條頓騎士扶養長大，對男女性愛極其陌生，一點也不覺得這樣有何不妥。

「呃……」

少女大腿內側細嫩的肌膚隔著衣料摩擦伊凡敏感的腰部，讓他臉頰發燙，漸漸有了血氣方剛的青少年在這種情況下，理所當然會出現的正常反應。

「我認輸就是了拜託妳快走開！」

茱莉亞終於意識到伊凡的不對勁，臀部還有種被硬物抵住的感覺。

「咦？」

她愣了一下，開始思索究竟是怎麼回事。

伊凡趁機一手扣住她持劍的手腕，一手握住銳利的劍身，手上使勁，硬生生將之折斷。

「你是怪物嗎力氣這麼大？！」

茱莉亞立刻跳離伊凡的身上，指著他的鼻子開罵。

「又不是真的拼上性命的戰鬥，哪有人瘋到這樣幹的？」

「瘋狂一向是俄羅斯的美德，一勝一負，這下我們平手了。」

伊凡站起身來，隨意舔去掌心的鮮血，便轉身匆匆離去，留下氣急敗壞又一頭霧水的茱莉亞。

她苦苦思索許久，搜遍腦中的知識才隱隱約約猜到，伊凡為何會有如此奇怪的行為。

回到客房後，茱莉亞立即沐浴一番，洗去身上的汗水與塵埃。

她懶得擦頭髮，用毛巾隨便弄兩下便前往中庭花園，希望讓夜風把頭髮吹乾點再回房就寢。

不料沒走幾步，就遇到剛洗完冷水澡，同樣到中庭吹風散步的斯拉夫青年。

「妳這樣會著涼的。」

看到茱莉亞濕漉漉的長髮，伊凡拋開原先的尷尬，握住她的手腕，硬是把她帶回客房裡去。

「現在不方便叫侍女，就只好由我來了。」

伊凡讓茱莉亞坐在梳妝台前，用乾淨柔軟的毛巾，開始幫她擦起頭髮。

斯拉夫青年的力道適中，讓茱莉亞感到相當舒服。

她凡事都親力而為，從不接受侍女的服侍，第一次被其他人、還是強盛的俄羅斯帝國這樣服務，有種說不出的新鮮感。

然而，想到之前的戰鬥，她又產生微妙的不滿。

國土、軍隊、人口，甚至體格、力量、戰鬥都輸給對方，這讓驕傲的她非常不適應、非常不甘心。偏偏，對方還是年少時常常被自己欺負著玩的小白熊。

「你還真會照顧女人啊？難怪從小就愛哭又沒用，跟女孩子沒兩樣。」

茱莉亞忍不住出聲諷刺。

伊凡微微一笑沒有反駁，在姊妹的鍛鍊下，他對女性的容忍度一向遠高於男性。

「我有個溫柔愛哭、常常把事情搞砸的姊姊，還有個恐怖暴力，但又喜歡找我撒嬌的妹妹…‥所以，從小就習慣照顧她們了。」

「烏克蘭和白俄羅斯嗎？我以前還曾跟她們一起住在立陶宛和波蘭那裡。」

「嗯，總有一天，我會把她們帶回家的，絕對。」

伊凡點點頭，語氣十分堅定。茱莉亞想了想，興致勃勃地說道：

「要找波蘭報仇的話，普魯士非常樂意奉陪，本小姐看他們不爽很久了。哼、絕對要把西普魯士奪回來。」

擦乾頭髮後，伊凡取出精緻的象牙梳子，動作輕柔地幫茱莉亞梳起頭來。

「喂、你在幹嘛？頭髮乾了就可以了吧？」

「可是姊姊和娜塔莉亞都不在，我好久沒幫人梳頭…‥總覺得很懷念、很想念她們…‥」

伊凡低下頭，神情有些委屈有些可憐，讓吃軟不吃硬的茱莉亞拳頭握了又鬆、鬆了又握，終究硬不起心腸來。

「一個大男人還裝可憐裝幼稚，你羞不羞恥啊？」

罵歸罵，她還是氣呼呼地端坐在鏡臺前，任由斯拉夫青年幫自己梳頭。

「當然不會～☆」

俊秀的容顏露出燦爛的笑容，伊凡放下象牙梳子以指為梳，一下一下滑過茱莉亞柔順的銀色長髮，接著執起一綹髮絲，為她編起小小的長辮。

「嗯…‥」

茱莉亞只覺頭皮變得敏感無比，能夠清楚感受到，那雙冰涼的大手是怎樣擺弄自己的髮絲，伴隨一種細微的、難以形容的酥麻。

強勢的她從未被人如此對待過，只覺胸口暖洋洋的，有種陌生的感情不受控制地醞釀。

最後，伊凡特地回房一趟，取來金紅色的美麗緞帶，為茱莉亞綁了一個大大的蝴蝶結，弄出他最喜歡的、和妹妹娜塔莉亞相似的髮型。

「喔？看起來還不錯嘛！」

茱莉亞對著鏡子左瞧瞧右瞧瞧，對自己的新造型顯得相當滿意，還不顧伊凡的拒絕，主動說要送他回房。

臨別時，東邊的天空已隱隱透出微光，翠綠的樹葉結出晶瑩的朝露。

「呼、這裡的空氣還真不錯。」

茱莉亞深深吸了一口清晨新鮮的空氣，突然抬高穿著厚底長靴的美腿，狠狠踹了伊凡的小腿一腳。

「啊！」

小腿是身體最脆弱的部位之一，劇烈的痛楚讓伊凡忍不住彎下腰來。

與此同時，詭計得逞的茱莉亞湊到伊凡的耳畔輕聲呢喃，溫熱的氣息噴灑在他敏感的耳際。

「現在二勝一負，是本小姐贏了。」

她玩心一起，還故意輕輕咬了下伊凡的耳垂，勾起對方輕微的戰慄。

等伊凡忍住小腿的劇痛站直身體後，便看到茱莉亞雙手叉腰，對他露出大大的笑容，肆意而張揚，彷彿已把全世界踩在腳下。

那正是專屬於普魯士的戰爭女神真正的姿態。

曾經縱橫東歐所向披靡，高傲、美麗而強悍的條頓戰神。

「再見啦！歡迎你隨時再來挑戰，手‧下‧敗‧將。」

話畢，茱莉亞揮揮手，踩著端正的步伐，傲然地揚長而去。

有意無意的挑逗讓伊凡胸口竄起莫名的騷動，他凝視少女騎士逐漸遠去的背影，摸摸發燙的臉頰，低聲抱怨。

「真狡猾……」

那便是伊凡‧布拉金斯基與茱莉亞‧拜爾修米特，僅僅存在於黎明之前的童話。

黎明之後，他們就只是俄羅斯帝國與普魯士王國。

等待他們的未來有合作有算計、有同盟有敵對，就是不可能有單單純純的愛情。

而這份悸動，屬於現在。

註 1

據德國學者亞‧米爾的《德意志皇帝列傳》所說，當時彼得三世是用150門大砲齊鳴來歡迎普魯士特使的，還喜歡掛著特使送來的普魯士黑鷹勛章在王宮中閒晃。

註 2

大文豪歌德曾經說親父是「德意志所圍繞旋轉的北極星」。


End file.
